


your voice is my favorite sound

by starstrek



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protectiveness, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrek/pseuds/starstrek
Summary: Four times Joe didn't listen and one time he did.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	your voice is my favorite sound

“Yusuf, no.” Quynh said, her eyebrows raised as she watched the man go in the other direction. “I’m telling you, there are deadly spiders in this area”

He stopped, turning around with a smile on his face. “It’s not like I’ll remain dead”

“It doesn’t hurt any less.” she pointed out, but he just shrugged and left anyway.

Andromache and Nicolò came back a few minutes later, each holding a pile of wood to the bonfire. They had been travelling together for a few months and after hours walking, they stopped to eat and rest. Nicolo tensed the moment he didn’t find Yusuf, which made Quynh pinch Andromache’s leg; the older woman looked down and she pointed to the Italian who was almost having a breakdown.

“Where’s Yusuf?” he asked.

It was so obvious to the two women that they were in love, but for some unknown reason neither had figured it out yet. Quynh had the sensation they were aware of their own feelings, but were too scared to make a move. 

“He said he was going to stretch his legs.”

“In the middle of the night? In such a dangerous place?” he picked his sword that was leaning against a tree. “I’m going after-” but before he could finish, he saw the brown eyes staring at him.

“I think I was bitten by a spider.” Yusuf said, taking a look at the red spot on his arm.

Nicolo rushed to his side, passing one of his arms around the man's waist and Yusuf’s around his shoulder. At that moment, Quynh saw peace in Yusuf’s eyes. He was dying and yet when Nicolo touched him, the world stopped (but in a good way).

“Don’t worry, Nico. I’m coming back.”

“Let’s sit down, c’mon.”

He guided him and they both sat in front of the fire, Yusuf rested his head on Nicolò's shoulder and waited, knowing that he would be safe in his embrace.

xxx

“Joe? No!” Booker said, laughing. He was so glad nothing had changed while he was gone. 

They were in a museum when Joe spotted one of his old drawings secure in a box of glass. “It’s mine, Booker.” he said, punching the box quickly to grab and hide in his pocket. 

Luckily no alarm went off and they were able to run back to the safehouse with no one in their backs (because of course he had pulled that one before and almost got caught). In the next morning, Nile was the first one to wake up, well, at least she thought that until she saw Joe smiling like a child in Christmas’s morning; she sat next to him. 

“It’s mine.” he showed it to her so proud of himself that she couldn’t help, but smile.

“This is beautiful.”

They heard Andy’s footsteps and she stopped behind the couch. “Did you steal this from a museum last night?”

He nodded.

“I told him not to, but does he ever listen to anyone?” Booker said, yawning. “It's beautiful indeed"

xxx

"Joe, no. You can't stay awake the entire night. They will be back in the morning." Nile rubbed her eyes, still half sleeping. It was three in the morning when she woke up to go to the bathroom and saw Joe on the couch, drinking coffee like a student who had an important test the next day.

"I know" he nodded, taking another sip. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No. Not at all. Just try to rest a little, hm"

When she went back to the room, she noticed Booker was awake too. She sat on her bed and asked him if it was always this way when Nicky was not around.

"Yes. He tried to sleep the first time, but that poor man woke up at least five times, some screaming, some crying. Nightmares."

"Does Nicky know? Andy?"

"No one. I only figured it out when we were left alone once. And I doubt he will tell, he will be angry if I say something, but you? He won't mind." he winked.

She nodded, and at that moment she decided she would find a way to let Nicky know.

xxx

Andy was already getting inside the car when she noticed Joe was standing still. It was almost like he wasn't breathing. They had just finished a mission, but Nicky was still collecting his guns. 

"Joe, no." she said firmly, because she knew damn well what he was thinking. "He's coming. We wait in the car."

Joe thought about it, really thought. It was the boss after all and he knew Nicky would come back. Unless, he didn't. His heart started racing with the thought of never seeing the love of his life again. He ignored her and started to walk towards the building when he saw Nicky walking to him with a huge smile on his lips as he embraced Joe in a hug. 

"It's alright, amore. I'm here." he whispered the minute Joe hid his face on his neck. "It's alright, let's go."

He touched Joe's back as they walked together to the car.

xxx

"Joe, no." Nicky said, when he saw Joe in front of the oven ready to open it. The man gave his husband a playful smile, but stepped back immediately. He stopped next to Joe and picked his hand. "You'll burn your hand, hayati." and then planted a sweet kiss on his palm.

Nile, who had a clear view of the kitchen, almost choked on her coke when he obeyed, she looked at Andy who murmured 'what?'.

"I thought he never listened."

"Well, not us. But Nicky? Always."

It was true, when they were in Merrick's lab and deciding Booker's sentence, Joe stopped talking the minute Nicky asked him to. No matter how much he loved his family, no one would ever compare to that pair of blue eyes. Nile smiled to herself. That was way too cute.

"I'm fully capable of cooking."

Nicky laughed. "Sure, sure." he opened the oven and took the lasagna out of it. "You can start eating without us." Nicky smiled, tangling his fingers on Joe's. "We will be back in just a minute."

They disappeared to the room and after Nicky locked the door, he walked to the bed where Joe was already sitting. He stopped in front of him and Joe's hand moved to his pants, a mischievous look on his face.

"Yusuf?" he lifted his chin. "We're not here for this." he sat next to his husband. "I want to ask you something."

"Anything, my love." Joe kissed his shoulder. 

"Why didn't you tell me you sleep poorly when I'm way?"

"I don't think I want to talk about it now." he answered, lowering his head. "Please?"

Nicky just placed his hand on top of Joe's. "Lasagna then?" he asked, making his husband smile

**[the next morning]**

Nicky woke up first and a huge grin appeared the minute he saw Joe all over him. It was almost impossible to move, but to see his man so peaceful was everything he wanted. He buried his hand on Joe's curls which made him snuggle even more. Nicolo almost forgot what he had to do, but he was too determined; with a careful touch, he moved Joe's arm without waking him up. Untangling their legs would definitely disturb his sleep, but he had to.

"Aren't you staying with me?"

"I'm going to talk to Andy real quick."

"Are you coming back to sleep with me?"

"Of course I'm."

"Promise?"

Nicky's heart almost broke when he heard the crying tone behind the question. "I promise. Just a minute. You can count." he pressed his lips against Yusuf's forehead. 

Andy, Booker and Nile were already having coffee when he arrived at the kitchen. He pulled a chair and sat in front of Andy. 

"I need time. Hm, alone time."

That was all Joe heard when he was about to leave the room to find Nicky; his heart stopped and he turned to come back to bed immediately, sinking his face on the pillow and allowing the tears he didn't even know he was holding to fall. Gosh, he was genuinely tired.

The last year had been a real hurricane: the lab, Booker's betrayal, Quynh kidnapping Book and disappearing again. He was in so much fear and pain, but he didn't even have time to notice, not until Nicky said he was going to leave.

"What?" Nile asked perplexed, because what the hell was happening. "Without Joe?"

"No." Andy answered. "He needs alone time with Joe. What if I say no? Will you listen, Nicky?" she joked, making all of them laugh. "Of course you can go. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. And today we spend the day as a family. Nile, why don't you choose the movie?" he smiled, standing up. "I'm-" he pointed to the room and Andy nodded. 

When Nicky entered the room, the first thing he heard was Joe whipping. He moved careful enough not to disturb him, then he sat next to the man and Joe immediately hugged his waist, hiding his face on his lap.

"What's wrong, my sun?" he asked in Arabic. 

"I'm so sorry, Nico. I'm so sorry." he answered in Italian.

"For what exactly?" his voice was steady, peaceful. He was worried sick, but he needed to remain calm to know what was bothering the man he loved so much. Nicky started to ruffle his hair.

The rhythm would continue, Nicky in Arabic and Joe in Italian. It was a thing between them, bringing comfort to one another in their mother tongues.

"For whatever reason is making you leave."

He closed his eyes. "Yusuf, I'm leaving with you. Unless you want to stay, then we stay. However, I do believe we need some time alone. It's been too long since our last getaway."

Joe's head was still on his lap, but now he was staring at him. Nicky smiled when their eyes met.

"Don't get me wrong, I love them a lot but I would like to fuck you slowly and hear you scream my name after a romantic dinner." there it was, the smile who could brighten any day. Mission almost accomplished. "That's kind of impossible to do when all the time we have alone is when they go out. I don't take it for granted, but it's not enough. Now, what on earth made you think I was going to leave you?"

"My own fear of losing you. I won't be able take it, Nico. I can't lose you. You can't die before me"

"My beautiful husband, listen to me: when we go, we go together. And yes, I can promise you that because if the universe was kind enough to give me you, he would not take us apart." he leaned for a kiss and laughed against Joe's lips when he didn't want to let go. "Why don't we sleep a little more?"

"Nightmares." he started to play with Nicky's hand, giving it soft bites and kisses. 

"Hm? Tonight?"

"You don't wake up. That's why I don't sleep when you're away and I'm honestly going to kill Booker for telling you."

"Nile did. Yesterday. She said it happened a month or two ago. I can't believe I had to find out through somebody else. Shame on you, Al-Kaysani"

"Nico, what was I supposed to do do? Stop you from going to missions?"

"Tell me? We would get missions together. You really need to listen to people, Yusuf. You're one stubborn man, you know?"

"But I do. I listen to people. I listen to you all the time." he smiled, hoping he could forever drown in the blue of his eyes and get drunk with the sound of his voice. "Your voice is my favorite sound."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always welcome, but be kind :)


End file.
